Mission
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Castiel has been given orders to rescue a human soul directly from hell. But, for some reason, he has to wait a whole human month, and then carry out orders.
1. Orders

He had only arrived in heaven a few moments ago, and now he had strict orders to rescue a human soul from hell. The orders had come from Rose, one of his superiors.

She had said that he would have to wait one more human month to rescue the soul.

"I don't understand," He had told her. "Why wait and have him endure more torture when we can rescue him now?"

"Because those are your orders. Now complete them when the month is over."

She had answered hotly. She then opened her mouth to say something, then paused, as if trying to think of something to say. Finally, Rose said, "The orders come from Zachariah."

She turned to leave, but then stopped and said, "Your vessel suits you."

"He's a devout man whos faith is strong in our father. He prayed for such a thing to happen to him, and it did."

Rose smiled, then said thoughtfully, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"...I don't understand the question, Rose."

Rose laughed shortly and mirthlessly, then said "You really believe in the whole faith thing and such, don't you?"

He was shocked. "Well, of course. He believed strongly in our father. Don't you?"

She didn't answer instantly, which wasn't a good sign to him. Then, "I just feel, that sometimes, our father isn't in control of us anymore. Heaven is nothing more then a massive zoo to me now. That's just it."

Rose left him horror struck. How could an angel, a servant of heaven, doubt in the father? How was that even possible?


	2. The Dark Blot

Later that day he ehard that Rose had been banished to earth. Apparantly, someone had heard of her doubts and had told Raphael. He wondered if he was still to rescue the human from hell.

His wonderings were answered by Diana, a curt angel who was one of Raphaels closest. "Your orders hold. We expect you to follow them when the time comes,"

was all she said to him. Diana then vanished, leaving a gust of wind to blow from where she had been.

He decided, since he had a human month to waste, that he should try to find out more about this Dean Winchester by going down to earth.

He found more then he could've hoped for. This Dean Winchester apparantly had a brother called Sam Winchester. Intreasting. Thier parents were both disceased, one by fire and one by injuries.

He had found Sam Winchester and studied him for several minutes. There was something...off about the other brother. Or maybe he hadn't been around other humans for a very long time. That was when he saw _it. _

_What is that _thing _doing with him?_ He thought.

He saw the dark blot turn to Sam Winchester and say something, then both of them got into a yellow car and drove off. _What is he doing?_

He managed to follow them to an abandoned warehouse. Inside, he saw them both take out a massive horde of demons, save one.

They both tied the demon to a wooden chair in the center of the devils trap, tehn started to interrogate the imprisoned demon.

After hourse of bloody and grusome interrogation, Sam Winchester sent the demon back by _using a single hand. _

_But the dark blot, the demon trapping an innocent girl, still remained. _


	3. Castiel

Day after day he would study Sam Winchesters actions, until finally the day came for him to rescue Dean Winchester from hell. He hoped Dean Winchester wasn't as...as strange as Sam Winchester was.

He found out he would not be going alone on his mission. Nine other angels would be coming with him on his dangerous rescue mission. The nine others didn't expect to survive the battle, so all of thier hopes rested in him. He could not fail. If he did...no. No pessimistic thoughts ever gave birth to an optimistic event. No, he must be optimistic, above everything else.

He and the nine other angels quickly descended into hell. The nine angels instantly found opponents, leaving him to find his target.

He soon located his objective and suddenly appeared next to him. Dean Winchester was a bloodied mess. No words could describe the grotesque and gory condition he was in. Dean Winchester looked at him from where he hung, then asked in a hoarse, ragged voice, "You here to entertain yourself?"

Dean Winchesters eyes were dead and full of agony.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord, and I'm here to save you."


	4. Rescued

Castiel could hear his siblings screams in his head. He felt thier pain as the demons tore and ripped them all apart.

He would have to hurry.

Dean Winchesters eyes were still deadened.

"So suddenly there are people with white wings and little golden harps, huh. What's next, pixies?"

Castiel didn't understand Dean Winchesters way of speech.

"When you arrive on earth, you will not remember my coming here," he said seriously.

"Wait...you're serious?"

There was suddenly a flare of hope in Dean Winchesters eyes.

"Of course. I'm an angel of the Lord. My father ordered me to save you."

Rose's words came back to him, making him wince. _I just feel, that sometimes, our father isn't in control of us anymore, she had said. Maybe...no, he couldn't let a fallen angel send seeds of doubt into him. _

_Castiel heard the demons drawing near, so he said quickly, "I will try to contact you as soon as possible." He then grabbed Dean Winchesters left shoulder, and then a flash of white light grew from underneath his hand. Then Dean Winchester vanished into the light. _

_Castiel returned to heaven, only to find out that the nine he had gone with were all dead. *******************************************************************_

_Dean pulled himself out from his grave, gasping for any kind of air available to his lungs. After pulling himself out from the ground, he collapsed into the unkept, long grass, taking a moment to breathe clean air for a change. Somehow, he was back. _


End file.
